


【言战车】咖啡厅play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: ao3使我快乐！





	【言战车】咖啡厅play

**Author's Note:**

> ao3使我快乐！

咖啡厅play 言攻(言战)  
————分割线————  
初秋，天气转凉，没了盛夏的高温，下午外出闲逛的人也多了起来，比如现在拉着手慢悠悠地走着的言和跟战音。  
“阿和，要不要进去坐坐？”战音看了看时间，已经逛了很久了，正巧旁边有家咖啡厅想着去喝杯咖啡然后回家。  
“听你的。”言和转身走到咖啡厅门前推开了门并且做了个请的手势。  
“那里没人。”战音指了指最里面的位置，“而且还是沙发。”  
“喏，盖腿上，别着凉了。”言和脱下自己的外套递给战音，咖啡厅里虽然比外面暖和不少，但是自家的战音光着两条大白腿还是怕她生病。  
“一杯卡布奇诺和一杯拿铁，再来份提拉米苏，谢谢。”言和朝前来询问的小姐姐笑了笑，虽然只是很正常的一个微笑，但是小姐姐脸红了。  
“魅力真大，阿和。”战音靠在软软的沙发背上，低头玩着盖在自己腿上的衣服。  
“我闻到醋味喽。”言和凑到战音面前吻了吻她的鼻尖，嘴角带着笑意。  
“不过阿和真的很帅气呢。”战音直起身子手肘撑在桌面上，“在演唱会的时候收割了不少女孩儿的心呢。”  
“但是收走我的心的，不是只有你吗？”言和的情话几乎是瞬间就出口了，这点某绫是真的比不上呢。  
“贫嘴。”战音接过服务员端来的咖啡礼貌性地笑了笑。  
言和喝了口咖啡，奶泡沾在了唇边。  
“沾到了。”战音看见就像长了白胡子的言和不小心笑出了声。  
“帮我弄掉。”言和笑嘻嘻地靠近战音，然后一把抓住战音抬起来的手，内心想法暴露无遗。  
“还在外面啊。”战音无奈地叹了口气，不过还是听话地凑上去将言和唇边的奶泡吃掉。  
“唔！”腿上传来一丝凉意，战音连忙放下杯子抓住了伸进衣服下面的手。  
“别闹。”战音压低声音，瞪了眼言和，用力将她的手抽了出来。  
“两个选择，在这里做一次，或者，回家做一晚上。”言和挪了挪位置紧靠着战音，也没着急抽出被抓住的手，只是低头在她耳边低声给出两条路。  
“阿和。”战音感觉耳朵一热，不用看也知道变红了，转头瞪着微笑的言和。  
言和伸出左手，修长的三根手指一根根收起。  
“不许过分。”深知言和说到做到的战音放开了她的右手，将身体紧靠着桌子。  
“好。”上挑的语调让战音的耳朵更加红，腿上再次传来凉意，言和冰凉的手掌被战音上升的体温感染，指尖在光滑的大腿上来回滑动，感受着肌肉在战音的控制下一点点紧绷。  
“嗯~”仅仅是被触碰就来了感觉，战音也不知道自己什么时候被言和调教得这么敏感，下意识夹紧双腿，绷紧的肌肉反而使得触觉更加敏锐，酥麻的感觉被放大后传入大脑。  
“放松。”言和发现战音合拢的双腿完全阻止了手掌的进入，有些无奈地用鼻尖蹭了蹭战音的耳垂。  
“唔~”战音只觉得脸上烧了起来，大脑也一团乱麻，然而潜意识还在乖乖听从一言和的话。  
言和勾了勾嘴角，右手抚上了战音的大腿内侧，细腻的触感从手掌传来，身边的颤抖自然也是感受到了，手指有意无意地蹭过腿间的私密地带。  
“您好，这是您的提拉米苏。”服务员小姐姐将甜点放在桌上，看见战音一直低着头好像还在发抖，有些担心地询问言和，“那个，您的朋友是不是不舒服，要不要去医院？”  
“没事，就是被逗笑了，不想在公共场合失态。”言和抬头朝小姐姐笑了笑，脸不红心不跳地说着瞎话。  
“好的。”服务员半信半疑地点了点头拿着托盘离开了。  
“谎话……唔~一说…哈……就出……”战音觉得言和的脸皮真的厚到了一定程度才能这样睁着眼说瞎话。  
“我对你就不说谎啊。”言和眨了眨眼睛，在战音开口反驳的时候将指尖顶在了花缝处。  
“唔嗯~”紧咬着下唇压抑着喉中的呻吟，言和的双指隔着底裤分开花瓣指尖按在了花核上，粗糙的布料随着指尖的动作粗鲁地摩擦着脆弱的花核，快感传入大脑后身体做出反应，收缩的花穴吐出透明的爱液，薄薄的底裤被濡湿后变得透明，虽然两人都看不见。  
“湿了呢。”左手端着咖啡的言和看上去十分优雅，虽然她的右手在做一些很不优雅的事情，而且呢喃的话语显然不符合绅士这个身份。  
“别……说…嗯~”颤抖地吐出没有任何意义的抵抗，为了不让其他顾客感觉到异样，冒着咖啡撒了的风险端起杯子抿了一口已经微凉的咖啡，匆匆咽下后也没有时间和心情去回味舌尖上的醇香。  
底裤的松紧被拉开，轻易地找到了充血的花核，没了布料的阻拦能够更加直接地感受自己的爱人，涌出的爱液，熟练地逗弄。  
“唔嗯~”血腥味将嘴里的咖啡香冲走，下唇不知何时被咬破，溢出的血珠染红了唇瓣。  
“张嘴。”耳边突然响起的声音吓到了战音，僵硬地转过头看见言和将叉子递到了自己嘴边，上面有一小块提拉米苏。  
“啊唔~”迅速张口赶在言和使坏前咬住叉子，果然，牙齿碰到铁质叉子的同时，下身的手指滑到了穴口，指腹按压着附近的嫩肉。  
“被猜到了啊。”言和有些失望地想拿回叉子没想到战音却死死咬着。  
“唔~”不肯松口，下身传来的刺激太大了，张嘴后呻吟就抑制不住了。  
“好吧。”言和放开叉子，转头端起咖啡，瓷白的杯子遮住了嘴角的坏笑。  
“嗯~”战音把头转了回去，左手紧捏着桌沿，言和的双指还在洞口打转偶尔探进半个指节又抽出来，空虚感席卷全身，之前的挑逗使得胸前的红缨自己立了起来，布料随着呼吸摩擦着敏感的肌肤，然而这一切就像隔靴搔痒一般，得不到满足使得大脑更加空白，嘴角溢出的呻吟不自觉带上了哭腔。  
为什么这个人的表情就像什么都没发生一样啊。潜意识想去寻找熟悉的人，战音抬起头发现言和一点点吃着提拉米苏，当服务生看向自己时回应一个淡淡的微笑，一点都不像正在做这种事的样子。  
“唔！”突然探入的双指差点让战音失控，捏着桌子的指关节因为用力而发白，饥渴的小穴蠕动着想让言和更加深入。  
“走神了，是我魅力不够了？”言和装作认真思考的样子，有意无意地把手指往外抽，思考不顾小穴的挽留。  
“唔嗯~别……阿和…给我……呜~给我……”战音慌了神，出声挽留使得叉子掉在了桌上，发出的声响引来了一些客人的侧目，言和带着歉意朝她们笑了笑。  
“什么？”就像是小情侣之间说悄悄话一样，言和靠近战音，右手双指探进一些后又退了出来。  
“啊~进…进来……嗯~阿和…难……难受……”战音的眸子里布满水汽，右手伸到桌下拉了拉言和的衣服。  
“好。”蓝色的眸子带着笑意，双指开始尽责地工作，敏感点终于得到了照顾，精准地冲撞使得战音浑身颤抖，左手抬起捂住自己的嘴，所有的呻吟准备被两人听见。  
“嗯！”战音的身子慢慢蜷起，几乎快要趴在桌子上，身边的言和喝下最后一点咖啡，黏稠的液体涌了出来，湿透的双指从小穴里滑了出来，毫不在意地将液体擦在自己的外套上。  
“现在没法清理呢，那就回家再说？”言和帮战音拉好了底裤和裙子，侧头看着脸红彤彤的战音。  
“下次不出来了。”战音一想到回家的路上可能会流出来就觉得羞耻感爆棚，右手顺势捏住了言和腰间的软肉。  
“嘶，松手，要青了。”言和差点疼得弹起来，抓着战音的手腕却不用力。  
“下次还闹吗？”战音一点也不肯松手。  
“我错了，下次还敢。”


End file.
